Kinder dieser Erde
by Zappelkaefer
Summary: Im strömenden Regen Russlands treffen zwei Jahrmarktattraktionen aufeinander.
1. Default Chapter

Hallo ihr Lieben,

die Grundidee für diese Geschichte stammt ursprünglich von meiner Ex-Freundin und ich war der Meinung, dass es nun Zeit ist, es aufzuschreiben. Die Handlung basiert hauptsächlich auf der Version von Susan Kay, wer das nicht mag, brauch gar nicht erst weiter zulesen. Ich beginne zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Erik noch nicht in Nischni Nowgorod angekommen ist und noch nicht auf Nadir getroffen ist.

Viel Spaß!

Und auch wenn ich es wünschte, nichts aus PdO gehört mir.

**Kinder dieser Erde - Prolog  
**

Kein Mond, keine Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen. Eine dicke, undurchdringliche Schicht aus schwarz-grauen Regenwolken sorgte dafür, dass kein natürliches Licht die Nacht erhellte und der dichte Regen, der seit über einer Woche bereits den schwammigen Lehmboden aufweichte, machte jede Hoffnung auf ein wärmendes Feuer zu Nichte. Der zähe Schlamm, der zu besseren Zeiten eine Wiese gewesen war, gab bei jedem Schritt ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich.

Es klang fast so, als wolle er sich darüber beschweren, dass die in dicke Decken und Umhänge gehüllte Gestalt über ihn hinweg ging. Der, oder die Fremde, der vorerst nur als „Die Gestalt" bezeichnet werden wird, schlich sich in der Finsternis dieser Nacht sicheren Fußes über den durchweichten Lagerplatz der Schausteller. Die dicke Schicht aus Decken hatte sich bereits nach weinigen Schritten unter freiem Himmel mit dem Regen voll gesogen, der im Sommer in dieser Region Russlands typisch war, was dazu führte, dass die Gestalt wegen des Gewichts eine gebeugte Haltung einnahm, die es dem Betrachter unmöglich machte einzuschätzen, was sich unter der Verhüllung verbarg.

Handelte es ich um ein altes Zigeunerweib? Einen jungen Mann? Oder ein Bauernmädchen, das sich heimlich davongeschlichen hatte? Niemand vermochte dies zu sagen.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sowieso sehr ungewöhnlich war, sich bei diesem Wetter mitten in der Nacht draußen herum zu treiben, war noch etwas echt seltsam. Die Gestalt bewegte sich zwar gebeugt, jedoch schritt sie leichten Fußes, anscheinend unbeschwert und glücklich durch den bitterkalten Regen.

Ihr Ziel waren die provisorischen Tierstallungen der Zigeuner, wo sie zwei kleine Pferde losband. Es waren zwei kleine, weiße Stuten, die gehorsam ihrem Besitzer folgten, der sie zu einem nahe stehenden Planwagen führte und sie davor spannte. Das bescheidene Licht der Laterne, die am Wagen befestigt war, ließ den Schluss zu, dass die Gestalt allein reiste, denn der Karren maß kaum zwei Meter Länge und konnte höchstens Platz für eine Person bieten. Der Lichtschein ließ wage das Wort „Mondenkind" erkennen, dass in weißen Buchstaben, auf Französisch auf der blauen Plane des Wagens prangte.

Wäre ein vernünftig denkender Mensch zugegen gewesen, hätte er wohl versucht die Gestallt aufzuhalten, denn bei diesen Bedingungen war eine Weiterreise nicht gerade zu empfehlen. Die Straße, die nach Nischni Nowgorod führte, wo der Sommerjahrmarkt stattfinden sollte, war nicht mehr als ein kleiner, schlammiger Weg, gerade breit genug für ein Gespann und vom wochenlangen Regen teilweise zum Fluss geworden.

Diese Tatsache stellte auch die verhüllte Gestalt fest, als sie ihr kleines Gespann auf diese Straße lenkte. Die Gefahren missachtend setzte sie unbeirrt ihren Weg fort.

Auf ihrem Weg versanken die Räder des Planwagens einige Male so weit im Lehm, dass die beiden Tiere große Mühe hatten ihn wieder herauszuziehen, ohne selbst stecken zu bleiben. Rechts und links der Straße wurde der Weg von einigen bunten Zelten und Wagen gesäumt, deren Besitzer zweifellos ebenfalls zum Jahrmarkt unterwegs waren. Diese alljährliche Versammlung von Zigeunern, Schaustellern und anderen Halunken und Betrügern ließ man sich nicht entgehen.

Nach einer Weile ließ die Anwesenheit dieser Lebenszeichen nach und die Gestalt fuhr in völliger Einsamkeit weiter durch die Nacht. Doch nach einer weiteren Stunde kam, was schließlich kommen musste. In einem weiteren Schlammloch blieben die Räder stecken und auch mit den Bemühungen der Pferde bewegten sie sich keinen Millimeter vor oder zurück.

Mit einem Ausruf, den nur Schausteller und dergleichen überhaupt in den Mund nehmen würden, holte die Gestalt zwei Holzbretter aus dem Inneren des Wagens und legte die auf den Schlamm, bevor die vom Wagen herunter sprang. Dank des Holzes schaffte die Gestalt es, die Pferde vom Wagen loszumachen und sie an den Rand zu führen, wo der Boden weniger aufgeweicht war, ohne in der braunen Masse zu versinken.

Nun gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Man könnte zurücklaufen, um bei den Zelten nach Hilfe zu fragen, die schon über eine Stunde Wagenfahrt zurücklagen, oder man könnte der Straße weiter folgen, in der Hoffnung bald auf Leben zu treffen. Auf Hilfe war die Gestalt so oder so angewiesen, denn sie hatte sicherlich nicht vor alle Habseligkeiten, die sich über die Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatten einfach zurück zulassen. Der kleine Planwagen stellte ihre gesamten Besitztümer und gleichzeitig ihr zu Hause dar.

Die Gestalt kämpfte sich also durch Schlamm und Regen, die beiden Tiere immer dich hinter sich. Die dunklen, grauen Umhänge und Decken, die unter anderem eigentlich die Nässe fern halten sollten, wurden immer schwerer vor Wasser und nahmen eine braune Färbung an.

Die gestallt wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon diesem Weg gefolgt war, sie wusste nur, dass ihr allmählich Nässe und Kälte in die Knochen zogen, begleitet von einer unbekannten Müdigkeit, mit der sie noch nie zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Mit jedem erreichten Meter wurden die Schritte mühseliger und zu allem Überfluss schien es, als ob bald der Morgen dämmern würde. Sie war der Verzweiflung so nahe, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

An einem Punkt der totalen Erschöpfung angelangt, geschah etwas, was der Gestalt neue Hoffnung gab. Aus der Ferne drang eine sonderbare Melodie an ihr Ohr, gesungen von einer klaren Männerstimme von solcher Präsens, dass sie die Geräuschkulisse des Regens fast gänzlich in den Hintergrund treten ließ.

Der sanfte Klang des Liedes hatte eine erfrischende Wirkung auf die Gestalt, doch zugleich wirkte es auch auf eine beunruhigende Weise anziehend, lockend.

Ohne lange nachzudenken folgte die Gestalt dieser fesselnden Engelsstimme, wie in Trance versetzt, fast unbewusst. Nach wenigen Minuten endete die Verzauberung und die Gestallt fand sich vor einem großen, runden Zelt stehend vor. Der Gesang war verklungen und hinterließ das leise Verlangen nach mehr.

Mit einem Male war sich die Gestalt wieder ihrer Erschöpfung, der beißenden Kälte und der Nässe bewusst und machte sich daran den Eingang, der aus Bastmatten bestand, zu öffnen und in das Innere des Zeltes zu schleichen.

Sie betrat den Raum und wurde von schwarzen und roten Farben begrüßt, die den Raum dominierten. In der Mitte befand sich eine Konstruktion aus Eisen, worin ein kleines Feuer brannte, das den Raum angenehm wärmte. Unter der Zeltdecke hingen verschiedene bunte Glaslaternen, deren Licht angenehm dunkel war und die Person, die auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite auf einem Haufen großer Kissen saß, in ein mystisches Licht tauchte. Die Person, zweifellos ein Mann, vielleicht noch in jüngeren Jahren, saß aufrecht, mit einem Buch in der Hand da und musterte die Gestalt, die in sein Reich eingedrungen war.

Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und machte nicht den Eindruck eines armen Zigeuners. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm widerspenstig ins Gesicht, verdeckten aber nicht ganz die Maske, die hell weiß auf der linken Seite seines Gesichts auffiel. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Feindseligkeit sah er zu der Gestalt auf.

„Es ist äußerst unhöflich ungefragt in die Räumlichkeiten anderer Leute einzudringen. Was wollen sie?", fragte dieser Mann mit der selben Engelsstimme, die zuvor mit ihrem Gesang lockte.

Doch dieses Mal schwang etwas mit, was man nur als Bedrohung auffassen konnte. Die Gestallt, die immer noch am Eingang stand, fühlte sich für einige endlose Minuten vollkommen unfähig überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.


	2. Das weiße Kaninchen

**Kinder dieser Erde - Das weiße Kaninchen **

Erik hatte die schmatzenden Schritte, die sich seinem Zelt langsam näherten, schon vor einigen Minuten bemerkt, bevor sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatten. Nur seiner guten Laune, die das Wetter in ihm geweckt hatte, war zu verdanken, dass er den Eindringling so höflich empfing, als er in Eriks Zelt trat und seinen Teppich verschmutzte.

Erik hatte halb erwartet einen diebischen, kleinen Zigeunerjungen bei seinem Versuch ihn zu bestehlen zu überraschen. Jedoch wurde er eines besseren belehrt, als die in grau-braune Umhänge und Decken gehüllte Gestalt sein Zelt betrat. Von Kopf bis Fuß vollkommen verhüllt, nicht einmal sein Gesicht war zu erkennen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Erik nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob ein Mann oder eine Frau vor ihm stand.

Allerdings, was hatte eine Frau bei diesem Wetter und zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde allein hier verloren? Nicht einmal die alten Zigeunerhexen trauten sich nach draußen.

„Es ist äußerst unhöflich ungefragt in die Räumlichkeiten anderer Leute einzudringen. Was wollen sie?"

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten stand die Gestalt vollkommen regungslos am Eingang und starrte auf den Boden. Einige Minuten später, als Erik fast die Geduld mit diesem ungebetenen Besucher verlor, schien er aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen.

„Verzeihen sie bitte meine Unhöflichkeit…", hörte Erik die Gestalt leise murmeln, sodass es kaum hörbar war, selbst für ihn.

Die Stimme klang vollkommen erschöpft und kränklich, als koste es ihren Besitzer alle Kraft diese Worte zu sprechen.

„Mein Wagen ist in der Straße stecken geblieben, ich kann ihn nicht allein herausziehen… Sie sind der einzige Mensch weit und breit."

Jedes einzelne Wort verließ sehr langsam den Mund des Uhrhebers und trotzdem lag ein Flehen in der Stimme, das Erik ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bereitet ihm zu widerstehen.

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als die Gestalt unter dem Gewicht des nassen Stoffes bedrohlich zu schwanken begann. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war Erik bei dem unbekannten und fing ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, als sein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit einer Holztruhe zu machen drohte. Erik hob die Person auf seine Arme und trug sie zu der Ansammlung von bunten Kissen und Decken, wo er wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch selbst gesessen hatte. Als er die Gestalt auf den weichen Untergrund gelegt hatte, begann er damit, sie von dem durchnässten Regenschutz zu befreien. Er entfernte die ersten zwei Lagen und machte eine Entdeckung.

Unter dem dicken Stoff kamen hellen Haarsträhnen zum Vorschein. Genau genommen waren sie nicht nur sehr helles Blond, sondern reinstes Weiß, dass im Schein der Kerzen zu leuchten schien, wie seine Maske. Noch nie in seinem jungen Leben hatte Erik weißes Haar gesehen. Neugierig geworden durch diese Entdeckung, fuhr er fort.

Bald lag sehr eindeutig eine große, schlanke Frau vor ihm, gekleidet in einen Kleid, dass die Farbe ihrer Haare teilte und das dank der dicken Verhüllung trocken geblieben war.

Seltsam war allerdings, dass die Ärmel des Kleides in angenähten Handschuhen endeten, anstatt offen zu sein, wie es normal gewesen wäre. Außerdem waren Gesicht und Hals von einem schleierartigen Tuch bedeckt, das ebenfalls auf irgendeine Art und weise am Kleid befestigt war. Es war nicht ein Zentimeter Haut zu sehen.

Eriks Faszination wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der Körper vor ihm unkontrolliert zu zittern begann und sich in Krämpfen schüttelte. Dieser Zustand hielt nur wenige Minuten an und die verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich schnell wieder, sodass nur das Zittern zurückblieb. Erik holte sofort einige trockene, wärmende Decken und hüllte die unterkühlte Fremde darin ein. Bei diesem Wetter war es kein Wunder, dass es an jemandem, der es nicht gewohnt war, nicht unbeschadet vorüber ging. Nur Menschen, die schon ihr Leben lang dieser Witterung ausgesetzt waren, deren Körper daran gewöhnt war, konnten ohne zumindest eine Erkältung zu erlangen, an diesem Ort überleben.

Aber diese Frau stammte eindeutig nicht von hier, denn in ihrem durchaus flüssigen Russisch war ein deutlicher, französischer Akzent zu hören gewesen.

Während sich Erik daran begab aus mehreren verschiedenen Kräutern eine Arznei für die junge Frau herzustellen, die die Entstehung einer ernsthaften Erkrankung durch die Unterkühlung verhindern sollte, sinnte er über den verlauf dieser merkwürdigen Nacht nach.

Bevor er die sich nähernden Schritte im Morast vernommen hatte, war der Abend, zu seinem Wohlgefallen, äußerst ereignislos verlaufen. Er befand sich nun schon seit drei Tagen an diesem gottverlassenen Fleck Erde, denn die Regenfälle hatten stark zugenommen und eine Weiterreise unter diesen Bedingungen wäre reiner Selbstmord gewesen. Das Risiko irgendwo auf einer menschenleeren Straße im Schlamm zu versinken, war selbst ihm zu groß gewesen. So nutzte Erik diese Zwangspause auf seiner Reise nach Nischni Nowgorod, um sich seinen Studien zu widmen. Er hatte sich absichtlich einen Rastplatz fern ab der anderen Reisenden gesucht um so wenig wie möglich von seinen Aktivitäten abgelenkt zu werden und sein Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Gesellschaft war schon seit langem so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden. Die menschliche Rasse bestand für ihn sowieso nur aus gaffenden, dummen Gestalten, mit einer perversen Lust sich am Leid anderer zu erfreuen.

Das bestätigte ihm jede seiner Zaubervorführungen, bei denen er zum Finale die Maske vom Gesicht nahm und die entsetzte Menge auf sein abartig deformiertes Gesicht starrte.

So saß Erik in dieser Nacht also mit einem alten Buch über Architektur auf einem Meer weicher, orientalischer Kissen und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an eine relativ glückliche Zeit. In einer anderen Zeit, in einem anderen Land.

Doch diese friedliche Nacht hatte ein abruptes Ende gefunden, als eine durchnässte, verschleierte Frau in sein Zelt eingedrungen war, seinen teuren Teppich verschmutzt hatte und vor ihm vor Erschöpfung und Kälte in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Diese Frau lag nun seit einiger Zeit Regungslos auf seinem Schlafplatz. Eigentlich war Erik daran gewöhnt Menschen bei der ersten Begegnung problemlos zu durchschauen, wieweit er auch wollte, doch diesmal war es anders. Er wusste so gut wie nichts über diese Frau, über ihren Charakter, ihr Leben. Und allein diese Tatsache hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie nicht in der Wildnis sich selbst überlassen hatte.

Erik hatte die Arznei fertig gestellt, kniete sich neben die bewusstlose fremde und Zögerte. Um ihr das Mittel zu verabreichen, müsste er zumindest den Schleier entfernen, der ihr Gesicht verhüllte. Außerdem wäre es von Vorteil, wenn er ihren Puls fühlen könnte, der Aufschluss über ihre Verfassung geben könnte. Aber wenn jemand auf dieser Welt dazu berechtigt war, die Gesichter anderer Leute zu enthüllen, war es dann nicht er?

Er hob eine Hand an den Saum des schwarzen Stoffes, um diesen anzuheben, als die Gestalt unter ihm unerwartet sich zu regen begann. Schnell vergrößerte der maskierte seinen Abstand zu der aufwachenden Person.

„W-was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, die automatisch auf Französisch erklang.

Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch selbst zu dieser einfachen Bewegung fehlte ihrem Körper derzeit die Kraft.

„Sie sollten liegen bleiben, Sie sind nicht annähernd in der Verfassung aufzustehen, meine Dame."

„Aber mein Wagen… meine Pferde." Sie klang ehrlich besorgt um diese Dinge.

„Bleiben Sie dort liegen, jeder Versucht aufzustehen wird sowieso misslingen und wenn ich Sie dort anbinden muss.", sagte Erik ohne jede Spur von Humor, was bewirkte, dass kein weiterer Versuch unternommen wurde, seinen Worten nicht Folge zu leisten.

„Gut, ich sehe wir verstehen uns. Nehmen Sie diesen Schleier nun ab, ich habe hier etwas, was Ihnen das Leben retten könnte, vorausgesetzt, dass Sie das wollen."

Die Frau zögerte offensichtlich, als würde sie mit sich ringen.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich verlange ja auch nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre alberne Maske ablegen."

Mit dieser frechen Antwort hatte Erik nicht gerechnet. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm seine temperamentvolle Wut zu unterdrücken und diesem menschlichen Wurm nicht mit Leichtigkeit den Hals umzudrehen.

„Meine Dame, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Sie problemlos dazu… überreden könnte mir Folge zu leisten, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich nun fügen würden. Es ist spät und meine Geduld ist sehr kurzlebig" Eine leise Drohung schwang unverkennbar in seiner schönen Stimme.

Wieder zögerte sie.

„Nun gut, aber zuvor müssen einige Laternen gelöscht werden. Es ist zu hell."

Erik wunderte sich zwar, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, tat aber wie ihm geheißen war und löschte sämtlich Kerzen, bis das Zelt nur noch von einer einzigen schwachen Flamme erhellt wurde. Letzten Endes war es sowieso egal, denn seine katzenhaften Augen sahen im Dunkel so gut, wie bei hellsten Tageslicht.

Die Frau auf seinem Lager hob erschöpft eine Hand zu ihrem dunklen Schleier und löste den Stoff von den Befestigungen an ihrem Kleid. Als der Schleier zu Boden glitt und ihr Gesicht entblößte, begriff Erik den Grund für ihre eigenartige Kleidung, den Grund dafür, dass sie mitten in der Nacht unterwegs war und den Grund für ihr Verlangen nach Dunkelheit. Unter dem weißen Haar der Fremden verbarg sich eine feine, dünne Haut von ähnlich heller Färbung. In der Tat war sie sogar so hell, dass sich unter ihr deutlich die blauen und grünlichen Blutgefäße sichtbar waren, wie Würmer, die unter der Haut herumkrochen. Wimpern und Augenbrauen waren wegen ihrer weißen Farbe kaum erkennbar.

Doch trotz dieser Mängel wirkte sie auf eine bizarre Art und Weise hübsch, was zweifellos an ihren sehr fein und zerbrechlich geschnittenen Gesichtszügen lag, die vor Jugend strahlten, beinahe kindlich wirkten. Dieses Gesicht musste seit sehr langer Zeit vor jeglicher Umwelt beschützt worden sein, denn jeder raue Windstoß, jeder Sonnenstrahl hätte seinen Schaden auf den sanften Zügen hinterlassen.

Aber dies allein war es nicht, was dazu führte, dass es Erik für einige Minuten unmöglich schien den Blick abzuwenden, ein Effekt, den er selbst viele Male bei seinem eigenen Publikum beobachtet hatte, wenn er seine hypnotische Stimme zu einem Lied erklingen ließ. Es waren die Augen der fremden, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Eingerahmt von den weißen Wimpern blickten zwei rote Augen zu ihm hinauf, deren Iris sämtliche normale Färbung fehlte und den Blick auf die roten Blutgefäße dahinter freigaben. Erik hatte zwar schon in Büchern Berichte über Albinismus gelesen, jedoch ließen sie niemals diese mystische und anziehende Wirkung, die er nun verspürte, erahnen.

Außerdem schienen diese Augen zwar so, als sähen sie ihn direkt an, aber dieser Schein trog.

Die junge Frau versuchte zwar ihn anzusehen, aber ihr Blick schaffte es nicht sich auf ihm zu halten, sondern streifte immer wieder ab und verschwamm. Schließlich gab sie es auf und lehnte sich erschöpft in den Kissen zurück. Der Bann, der von ihrem Blick ausging verlor seine Wirkung auf Erik und dieser besinnte sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben.

Er reichte der fremden einen Becher, aus dem der wohlige Geruch verschiedener Kräuter in den Raum entfloh. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und trank misstrauisch einen Schluck der dunklen Flüssigkeit. Als der Saft ihre Zunge berührte musste sie sich beherrschen, um die bittere Medizin nicht direkten Weges wieder auszuspucken. Hustend würgte sie den Schluck herunter und sah wieder zu ihrem vermeintlichen Retter empor.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen diesem Gift einen angenehmen Geschmack zu verleihen? So ist es doch ein wenig zu sehr offensichtlich."

Wieder wurde sie von einem starken Hustenanfall geschüttelt, der ihr die letzten Kräfte raubte. Und wieder versank sie in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über seine Lippen. Ja, wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er ihr jedes Gift verabreichen können, dass sie sich nur denken konnte. Aber alles, was sie zum schweigen gebracht hatte, war lediglich eine Arznei gegen eine entstehende Grippe und ein Schlafmittel gewesen.

Jetzt, da sie schlief, traute sich Erik die Hand nach ihrem Hals auszustrecken und ihren Puls zu fühlen. Das regelmäßige Pulsieren war schwach, aber keinesfalls bedenklich, wenn man ihre Erschöpfung bedachte. Nur wenige Sekunden lagen seine Finger noch auf ihrer kühlen Haut, bis er sich schließlich wieder erhob.

„Sie hatte etwas von Pferden und einem Wagen gestammelt…"


	3. Nennen wir das Kind beim Namen

1. Ein ganz dickes "Entschuldigung", dass ich so lange gebraucht habe mit diesem Kapitel!

2. Ein dickes "Danke!" an für die netten Kommentare! Ich versuche euch nicht zu enttäuschen.

3. Ich suche jemanden, der meine Geschichten noch mal liest/nach Fehlern sucht etc. bevor ich sie hier hochlade (ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Fehler da immer drin sind...). Also, Freiwillige vor!

Achtung! Dieses Kapitel ausnahmsweise mal aus der Sicht des Mädels (hoffe, ich hab das nicht ganz verhauen, bin ja keins)!

**Kinder dieser Erde - Nennen wir das Kind beim Namen... **

Als ich erwachte, wusste ich nicht wo ich war, nicht wie ich dort hingekommen war und nicht, wie lange ich schon dort war. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, welche Tageszeit es gerade war. Alles war dunkel. Ich wusste aber mit Sicherheit, dass ich mich nicht zu Hause, in meinem Planwagen befand, wie ich es sonst tat, wenn ich aufwachte. Dort hätte es kalt sein müssen, feucht vom Regen und ungemütlich. Ich lag nicht auf der schmalen Bank, die normalerweise mein Bett darstellte. Stattdessen spürte ich unendlich weiche Kissen unter meinem Körper, sogar zusätzliche, die meinem Kopf stützten.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten wachte ich aus meinem Schlaf auf, ohne dass ich unkontrolliert zitterte oder dass meine Zähne laut klapperten aufgrund der Kälte. Es war so wunderbar warm dort. Aber wo befand ich mich, wenn nicht zu Hause? Was konnte sich dermaßen himmlisch anfühlen? Bedeutete das, dass ich tot war? War ich nun endgültig in diesem elenden Land erfroren?

Nein, ich musste bald feststellen, dass dies nicht der Fall sein konnte. Je weiter ich mein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte desto weiter kehrte auch meine Erinnerung zurück und ich wurde mir schließlich bewusst, wo ich war. Ich lag auf dem Bett von diesem seltsamen Mann, dessen bittere Medizin einen widerlichen Nachgeschmack auf meiner Zunge hinterlassen hatte.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg, denn jegliche Kraft, die normalerweise meinem Körper innewohnte, hatte diesen offenbar gänzlich verlassen. Ich wandte den Blick zu meiner linken und sah verschwommen ein Licht, zweifellos von einer Kerzenflamme ausgehend, in der angenehmen Dunkelheit aufleuchten. Doch ihr Schein war nicht annähernd hell genug, um weit in das Zelt hineinsehen zu können, selbst für jemanden mit normalen Augen nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so dalag, unfähig mich zu bewegen, unfähig meine Umgebung zu begutachten und mit einem äußerst unangenehmen Gefühl, vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein. Und abgesehen vom lauten Prasseln, das der Regen auf der Zeltdecke verursachte, herrschte vollkommene Stille.

Wo befand sich also mein geheimnisvoller Retter, wenn er sich nicht ebenfalls hier aufhielt? Dieser merkwürdige Mann hatte mich doch wohl nicht, hilflos, wie ich nun mal war, hier allein zurückgelassen? Schon seltsam… in dieser absolut feindseligen Umgebung, die dieses Land war, wünschte ich mir einen Mann herbei, der mir so fremd war, dass ich nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte, geschweige, dass ich sein Gesicht gesehen hätte. Ich musste wahnsinnig geworden sein! Aber hatte dieser Mann überhaupt etwas getan, in der Zeit seit ich ihm begegnet war, womit er mein Misstrauen wirklich verdient hätte? Nein, denn obwohl seine Ausdrucksweise nicht gerade von großer Geduld zeugte, war er doch auf seine Weise freundlich gewesen, hatte mich bei sich aufgenommen und sich um mich gekümmert. Und das war eindeutig mehr, als man von den meisten anderen Reisenden auf diesem Weg erwarten konnte.

Für eine Weile verloren sich meine Gedanken in Überlegungen an den weiteren Verlauf meiner Reise, an den Jahrmarkt, an die gaffende Menge, die sich vor meinem Wagen ansammeln würde, an das Geld, das diese Leute mit sich bringen würden. Mein Wagen, er musste immer noch ungefähr eine Stunde Fußmarsch von hier aus im Schlamm stecken! Hoffentlich waren noch nicht irgendwelche Diebe über ihn und meine gesamten Habseligkeiten hergefallen, denn dort befand sich alles, was ich besaß auf dieser Erde. Ich musste schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen, soviel stand fest, und retten, was noch zu retten war.

Meine Gedanken wurden unvermittelt unterbrochen, als von der anderen Seite des Zeltes plötzlich ein grelles, graues Licht in den Raum brach, das schmerzhaft in den Augen brannte, bis sie tränten. Ich hob die Hände vors Gesicht, erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass mein Schleier, der sonst schlimmeres verhinderte, nicht an seinem Platz war. Mit einer hektischen und zugleich anstrengenden Bewegung griff ich nach dem schweren Stoff, der meine empfindlichen Augen schützte.

So plötzlich, wie das helle Licht aufgetaucht war, so plötzlich verschwand es auch wieder aus dem Raum. Erleichtert über die wiedererlangte Dunkelheit, bemerkte ich erst spät, dass eine Person das Zelt betreten hatte und auf dem Weg zu meinem Lager war. Und erst als besagte Person sich neben mich auf den Boden kniete, erkannte ich, dass es sich um meinen Retter handelte. Das grelle Tageslicht war wieder ausgesperrt, ich nahm den Schleier wieder ab und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Sie sind wach, das ist gut. Haben Sie Hunger?"

Der Gedanke an Essen ließ mich unwillkürlich würgen.

„Nein, vielen Dank.", bracht ich hervor, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?"

Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, was zum einen an meiner schlechten Sehfähigkeit und zum anderen an der schwarzen Halbmaske lag, die er trug, aber ich konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sich seine Körperhaltung unbehaglich anspannte.

„Für gewöhnlich nennt man mich den lebenden Leichnam, wenn ich auftrete."

Irgendwo hatte ich diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, aber ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, zu welcher Gelegenheit oder in welchem Zusammenhang. Außerdem, er erwartete von mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihn so nannte, oder?

„Tja, aber dies hier ist kein Auftritt, oder? Also, wie soll ich Sie anreden?"

„Wenn sie mich fragen, ist dieses ganze Leben nichts weiter, als ein einziger großer Auftritt, Mademoiselle." Dafür, dass er nicht wesentlich älter erschien, als zwanzig, lag eine bemerkenswert starke Verbitterung in seinen Worten.

„Aber wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen, nennen Sie mich Erik."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Und wie soll ich sie ansprechen? Mondenkind?"

Das letzte Wort klang fast verachtend, als würde er sich darüber lustig machen, dass ich seinen ´Titel nicht anerkennen wollte, aber selbst auch einen benutzte. Aber woher kannte er diesen Namen überhaupt? Ich war als Attraktion der Jahrmärkte sicherlich noch nicht so bekannt, dass jeder meinen Künstlernamen kannte.

„Sie haben also von mir gehört?" Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich selbstsicher zu klingen.

„Nein, aber ich habe Ihren Karren, den Sie als zu Hause bezeichnen, aus dem Morast gezogen. Und im Gegensatz zu dem übrigen Zigeunerpack, kann ich lesen."

Mein Wagen! Er hatte meinen Wagen, mein ein und alles aus dem Schlamm gerettet! Ich hatte mich selten in meinem Leben so sehr gefreut, wie in diesem Moment und trotz meiner immer noch anhaltenden Schwäche, schaffte ich es mich aufzusetzen und versuchte näher zu Erik zu rutschen. Ich wollte dem Mann ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihm dankte. Doch sobald ich mich ihm näherte, umso weiter nahm er abstand von mir. Was hatte ich ihm getan, dass er vor mir zurück wich?

„Erik, bitte kommen Sie etwas näher. Ich möchte Ihnen aufrichtig dafür danken, dass Sie das für mich getan haben, aber wenn Sie soweit weg sind kann ich ihnen nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen."

„Glauben Sie mir, da verpassen Sie nichts. Das werden Sie noch früh genug sehen." Er wandte sich wieder Richtung Ausgang.

„Bedecken Sie Ihre Augen, ich muss wieder hinaus. Das Dach ihres Wagens ist etwas beschädigt, ich werde es reparieren. Morgen müssten Sie wieder gesund genug sein, um Ihren Weg fortzusetzen."

Erik wollte gerade hinaustreten, als ich ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

„Fabienne!" Ich sah, wie er sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehte.

„Mein Name… ich heiße Fabienne."

Er nickte und ging.


End file.
